What Lurks Beneath
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Shippuuden era. Itachi develops amnesia, leaving Sasuke confused about how he should act and opening the wounds of the past. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and I don't make money off this fic. (thanks adultfanfiction. net for hammering that disclaimer into my brain)

--

Sasuke covertly raced over the rooftops of Konoha that were faintly illuminated by the moon. His goal was simple: get to the hospital, where he had heard his brother was being treated, and kill him. Even if Itachi was unable to defend himself, he would execute him without hesitation. He wasn't after a noble battle; he only wanted to rid the world of one more murderous piece of scum – one which happened to have a close connection to him.

He had to hurry. He had detected the querying chakra of some ANBU, and feared that his presence was revealed. It didn't matter what happened after he executed Itachi, but he didn't want to be detained before he got his chance. He was still considered a missing-nin, and thus a threat to the village.

Entering an open window, he walked past the patients and stopped a nurse.

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?" he demanded in a cold tone. The nurse shivered, and replied truthfully, knowing she was no match for Sasuke and there was no help nearby.

"But he is suffering from amnesia," she called out as Sasuke headed towards the guarded location.

"Ridiculous," he coolly replied, aware of his brother's skill and thinking it likely to be a means of survival. But he would see through any of his brother's acts, and watch him despair as he realised that he could not escape the inevitable justice.

Coming round the corner, he could see Itachi on a hospital bed in a large room, wearing pajamas. He was in the centre of a square forcefield maintained one guard on each corner. None of the guards had time to react as he threw four small shuriken, knocking them unconscious without killing them.

"Uchiha Itachi," growled Sasuke, feeling the adrenaline rush as his life goal came closer to fruition.

Itachi sat up and blinked. "Otouto?" he asked in amazement, scanning Sasuke's adult body. His eagerness turned to trepidation as Sasuke's cold gaze remained unchanged.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Please, Itachi. I of all people should know how good an actor you are. Drop the act and save yourself some dignity before I kill you." Sasuke drew his sword and started advancing menacingly.

Concern and confusion met his murderous stare. "Any final words?" asked Sasuke, inwardly not liking the way that he was slightly delaying the execution because of Itachi's reaction. He didn't want to be influenced by Itachi, because he knew beyond a doubt that Itachi was guilty. But the sadness from Itachi forced him to use effort to maintain his initial unchangeable course of action.

Suddenly, Kakashi and some ANBU burst through the door and advanced to capture Sasuke and keep Itachi contained.

Dismayed, Sasuke snarled "I'll meet you at your secret hideout if you're brave enough," and made the signs for the teleportation jutsu he'd learned from Orochimaru.

Itachi remained staring at the spot where Sasuke had been, devastated yet resolved to talk with Sasuke. He looked around and saw Kakashi also sadly staring at the spot.

"Kakashi-san, what happened to him?" asked Itachi, hoping that Kakashi would respond to his desperation.

Kakashi glared angrily at him. "He threw away everything he had in order to get strong enough to kill you."

Itachi's mouth fell open slightly and his hurt was evident at Sasuke's lack of affection. He looked down, trying to hold back the tears, yet obviously distressed. He quickly glanced at Kakashi as a form of thanks.

Giving Itachi one last look of hate, Kakashi turned around and left with the others, leaving a few ANBU in the room maintaining the shield.

Closing his eyes, Itachi knew his rest would not be peaceful, but resolved to rest one final night before meeting with Sasuke.

--

The next morning saw Sasuke on top of a tall hill gazing at the sun. It was a beautiful place – full of wildflowers, some scattered trees and the crash of a nearby waterfall. Itachi was approaching from a distance.

Without turning around, Sasuke said "Have you come to fight me?"

"Yes," replied Itachi firmly, his voice a little lower in pitch than usual.

Upon hearing his answer, Sasuke rose and dashed towards him, brandishing his sword. Itachi calmly sidestepped, and also parried Sasuke's second attack by kicking a rock at him. Angry, Sasuke created the chidori that encompassed his entire body, and charged. Itachi knew that the wind element was superior to the lightning element, so he kept dashing place to place, while shooting small exploding fireballs at the earth, causing small rocks to hit Sasuke on the legs. In order to combat this, he increased his chidori defense, but realising that his chakra stores were being used up, forced Itachi against the cliff overhanging the waterfall. Swinging his sword, he aimed at Itachi and let loose a ball of electricity. Stunned, Itachi fell over the cliff, only to reappear a few seconds later and jumping over Sasuke. Smirking Sasuke released another chidori ball, causing Itachi to burst into a puff of smoke – it was a clone? Horror crossed Sasuke's face as Itachi kicked Sasuke, racing to maintain the same speed as Sasuke's limp body.

"No… ugh…" muttered Sasuke weakly as he tried to determine his bearings and get up. He was propped up against a boulder. Itachi landed close and twisted his arm so the sword was just inches from Sasuke's jugular. Looking up at Itachi's angry face, he shot a look of detest.

"Do you acknowledge that I can kill you at any time, Sasuke?" demanded Itachi. Sasuke was surprised for a split-second, then looked away in despair and self-admonition. He couldn't acknowledge it if he were to hope to overcome Itachi, but he couldn't deny that his higher jutsu was defeated by Itachi's lower jutsu and cunning. Plus, Itachi was physically weak from the hospital, and Sasuke was healthy.

Itachi grabbed the sword off him and stood up. "Say it," he demanded again hoarsely, but the hurt and sadness from Sasuke wanting to fight him was showing as well.

Noticing this, and seeing that he had no choice, he took the opportunity to placate Itachi and rest in the meantime. "I admit you're stronger," said Sasuke reluctantly.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said with a choked voice, and threw the sword to the ground. His eyes glistened and forehead creased, and he suddenly dashed forward and hugged Sasuke, caressing the back of his head.

"Foolish otouto," he said through muffled sniffs. Sasuke stiffened. "If you wanted my skill level, all you had to do was ask. I'd be happy to teach you. I'd make time if you wanted it that badly. Or do you hate me because you think I'm the favourite son? If so, it's not true. I might be the one with the most responsibility, but you're the favourite."

"What?" burst out Sasuke, in shock. Itachi pulled back in order to observe him.

"Well, what other reasons could there be for you wanting to kill me?"

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. Narrowing his eyes, he said "Because you killed the entire Uchiha clan, except me."

Itachi's gaze became more severe, then worried as he considered the possibility, then an angry glint appeared. "Impossible. I would never do that," he said sternly.

Sasuke was close to breaking down. "But you did," he said angrily, fighting off his tears. "You told me I was a coward and wasn't worth killing, but if I wanted to redeem myself, I should get the mangekyou sharingan by killing my best friend, and then fight you."

Itachi's looked resolute about his own actions, but frowned slightly since he didn't want to argue with Sasuke if he believed it so strongly. And it was true about the method of obtaining the mangekyou sharingan, which was highly secret knowledge of the Uchiha clan.

Not knowing what to do, he bent down to hug Sasuke again. "I can't deny what you're saying because I can't remember, but it seems so unbelievable," he whispered. "I love you so much, Sasuke. I always want what's best for you, and I'd sooner kill myself than kill you. That wouldn't change under any circumstances."

Sasuke broke down, sobbing into Itachi's shoulder and gripping him tightly. All this time he was tortured from Itachi not caring about him and looking down on him, but now he could feel the love coming from Itachi and was filled by it, even though the feeling was combined with trepidation about the unknown factor. He was still tortured by the thought Itachi's affection might not last, if his memories return.

"What's the last thing you remember, Itachi?" choked out Sasuke.

"It's Otousan telling me about the mission to gain admission into ANBU. He said it was vital to the success of the Uchiha clan," mumbled Itachi.

"Well, at least it's some consolation that you loved me at some point, Itachi. I won't deny what happened. But thank you," said Sasuke softly.

Itachi pulled back, obvious distress on his face at Sasuke's words, revealing the deep pain of his otouto.

After sitting in a daze for some time, he said "I need to rest," barely audible.

"Sure," replied Sasuke, a faint smile on his lips.

They walked over to a shady glen that was close. Itachi's face looked very drawn and weary as he pondered various scenarios.

"You rest and I'll gather some food," offered Sasuke. Itachi gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"What's that?" asked Sasuke, noticing Itachi take out a flask.

"It's some medicine from the hospital. I'll take it and then lie down."

"OK. I'll be back soon," said Sasuke, now feeling much brighter at the prospect of Itachi actually caring about him.

--

Walking back, he hurried to where Itachi was standing. Suddenly he stopped short, dropping the food he was carrying. Itachi was gazing dispassionately at him, mixed with a twinge of disgust.

"No…" choked out Sasuke, then taking a deep breath to hold in his emotions. It was that all-too-familiar look. Perhaps the medicine had been effective.

"Foolish otouto," said Itachi coldly. Cocking his head to the side, he said "Nothing has changed."

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" shouted Sasuke, but he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face and his face scrunching up in a mixture of anger and pain.

Itachi gave a condescending "Hm!" and turned away to his left, facing away from Sasuke. "Maybe one day you'll stop dreaming and face reality."

Taking a large step, Itachi leapt off the side of the cliff, plunging into the waterfall so the tears falling down his own face would go unnoticed.

--

--

--

A/N: Well, I really wanted to have a happy ending! But I also wanted to keep it as close to the original characters as I could, and it strikes me that Itachi is absolutely stubborn when it came to his course of action being 'right'. And if he did believe it to be 'right' and best for Sasuke and everyone else, then he would stick to it like glue.

;_;

(btw, the whole amnesia/character change thing was probably inspired by Death Note - when Light loses his memories and is genuine to the point that L releases him from prison)


End file.
